


To Tame a Vileblood

by Whiteone



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Genital Torture, Humiliation, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteone/pseuds/Whiteone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst finally gets what he deserves.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>PLEASE MIND THE TAGS BEFORE READING.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tame a Vileblood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there guys! I started to write just recently so I have a lot to improve. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! Also, feel free to point out any grammatical or lexical mistakes.
> 
> A big big thanks to [this incredible person](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=8157671) for [this gorgeous piece of fanart!](http://i4.pixiv.net/c/1200x1200/img-master/img/2016/09/25/05/09/28/59156035_p7_master1200.jpg) (unfortunately the link won't work unless you're logged in on Pixiv).
> 
> Thank you for reading, and most importantly, enjoy!

He lost. Never in his life did he suffer such a crushing defeat. The Bloody Crow of Cainhurst prided himself on his unmatched fighting skills. He was the best of his kind.

Yet there he was, on his knees, tied up and struggling, stripped of his clothes and dignity at the mercy of the paleblood hunter. He was baffled as to why the hunter left him bare except for his helmet, yet couldn’t help but feel a little relieved; the helmet at least offered some kind of barrier, a comfort even.

A strange scent of moonlight permeated the cathedral stale air and for some reason filled him with dreadful anticipation. Once again he struggled with all his might against the bonds; hands tied tightly behind his back and a rope around his torso painfully digging into his skin.

„Now now, be a good little bird.“ A harsh pinch to his nipple nearly made him cry out loud. Stilling himself, the Crow awaited silently to whatever cruel treatment was to be bestowed upon him.  
  
He could feel the hunter’s dark eyes scrutinizing his pale, lithe body. When he lifted his head to sneak a glance at his captor, the eyes he saw seemed untouched by the scourge, yet now showed something akin to a beastly desire with a hint of human malice.

„It’s about time someone put you in your place.“

A painful kick aimed at his back threw the Cainhurst hunter off balance. Toppling over, he landed on his face with a groan and a loud clatter caused by his steel helmet. A heavy weight immediately settled on his back, preventing him from lifting his upper body. The Crow growled and sputtered, angered by the humiliating position he found himself in, for which he received a hard slap on his exposed backside.

„What did I tell you? Stay put and this won’t hurt too much. You might even like it that way for all I know.“ The rush of embarrassment nearly made the Bloody Crow rage out again, but he forced himself to calm down. He’ll get that bastard for it when this is over.

There was a rustling of clothes and then the vileblood felt a cold and thin substance trickle down his lower back.

„What a waste of good blood. But it will make things somewhat easier.“ A humorless chuckle resonated through the cathedral.

Some more rustling, and the hunter kneeling behind him forced the vileblood’s legs further apart with his knees. After a few moments the Crow could feel something thick pushing at his blood slickened entrance. Naturally he tried to resist, but he had no space to work with; his knees just uselessly scraped the floor with every attempt to kick the paleblood hunter off him, and trying to lift his upper body only resulted in being pushed more harshly onto the floor by a strong hand between his shoulder blades.

„You are only making this harder for yourself, you know? Stay. Put.“ Apparently that was his only warning before the hunter pushed into him with regained force.

The intrusion was more painful than he expected. Even with the healing blood easing the way a little and possibly preventing his flesh from tearing, it took almost all his willpower not to scream. Still, he couldn’t stop the pained whimpers from escaping his lips and clenched teeth. His violator clearly had no plan to let him accommodate nor catch a breath; once he was all the way in, he immediately withdrew only to slam into his ass again, setting up a brutal pace.  
  
With each powerful thrust, the vileblood’s moans grew louder, but he refused to let his pain show more than that. He just prayed the other hunter will finish his thing soon and be satisfied with assorting his dominance over his prey like the beast he is.

His hopes were dashed as soon as a hand roughly grabbed his semi-flaccid manhood, squeezing and stroking him in rhythm with the cock that relentlessly assaulted his ass. A spark of pleasure ignited in his groin and the Cainhurst hunter growled at the undesirable touch. He knew it was a natural reaction, but still hated the feeling of being betrayed by his own body. To make matters worse, even the initially painful thrusts were now a mix of pleasure and pain.

„Hmmm... looks like someone’s enjoying this.“ A hot breath washed over the back of his neck. „But not so fast, little bird.“ The hand on his cock slowed considerably while his violator continued to fuck him into the ornate stone floor. The Crow was overwhelmed and torn; one part of him wanted this torment to finally end, but the other was slowly driven crazy by the lingering pleasure and wanted more of it.

The vileblood almost wailed in protest when the hand stroking his cock suddenly disappeared, making the pain more prominent. The other hunter seemed to just abandon him completely, getting lost in his own pleasure. It left the Crow aching terribly in more than one way, yet unable to do anything to make it go away.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the hunter’s movements became more erratic, signaling a close end. The Crow just gasped, exhausted by the constant pain and arousal washing over his body in hot waves. Before the final thrust came, an arm sneaked around his body and towards his groin.

„Sing for me, little bird.“ Said the moon scented hunter with a fake, mocking tenderness.

Once again a gloved hand gripped his leaking member, forcibly bringing him to completion with several long, firm strokes. The once prideful Cainhurst hunter let out a long wailing moan as waves of long denied orgasm ripped through him, his cock splattering the cold floor with pearly fluid.

Panting heavily and spent, he wished and expected it to end here, but the hand wouldn’t stop pumping his oversensitive member. The Crow thrashed about in vain attempt to get away, unable to hold back his pained groans, yet the hand tightly gripping his cock was relentless and showed no signs of stopping. The feeling of painful discomfort grew quickly into anguish.

A desperate plea started to tear a way out of his throat.

„Nghhh!... Stop... I beg you! Aaaah... Please, stop!“

The movement ceased.

„Good. Very good. Now tell me what a terrible slut of a man you are and I will stop.“ And with that, the hand on his cock started to move again, barely giving him any time to recover. „Say you are a whore, my little bird“, cooed the paleblood hunter, bringing his other hand to play with the head of his victim’s tortured member.

It felt worse than being fucked raw. Gasping and writhing helplessly on the crude stone floor with no way out of his predicament other than giving the cruel hunter what he wanted, the Crow began to feel his pride crumble.

„S- stop, please!“

„Say it!“ The hunter squeezed him even harder, digging his thumb into the tip of Crow’s cock, forcing a broken yelp out of him.

He couldn’t endure it anymore.With a barely audible sob, the Cainhurst hunter gave in.

„I-I’m a whore! I’m a whore! Please, enough!“

And that was it. His torturer let him go; the weight on his back shifted and then disappeared completely. The crow let out a pitiful sight of relief and let himself fall on his side, breathing heavily.

After a few moments, he could feel the other hunter approaching him again. The Crow whined quietly, instinctively curling up in expectation of more torment, but what came was merely a splash of numbing mist soaking his body, sinking into the pores of his skin and taking away all his remaining strength. Only then did the hunter finally freed him of his bonds.

„Just making sure you will have enough time to silently contemplate your life choices“. Said the paleblood hunter, straightening up again and staring darkly at his broken, defeated prey.

„And remember, if you dare to stir up trouble in Yharnam ever again, next time I’ll make sure you will have your wings clipped properly, little bird. Do you understand me?“.

The vileblood nodded weakly, barely mustering up any strength to do anything else. Those piercing eyes are going to haunt him forever.

„Good“.

And like a shadow, the hunter was gone in an instant, leaving behind only the stench of blood, sex and ever so unusual scent of moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very greatly appreciated, every single one makes me immensely happy!


End file.
